dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22
'Episode 22 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It is the aftermath of the second religion debate. Prev: Episode 21 Next: Episode 23 Highlights * Brett Keane encourages flagging. * Pan kills black kids. * Brett Keane's long lost brother. * George W. Bush makes beautiful art. * Some Jesuit questions. * More redneck impressions (00:24:07) * The audio malfunctioned due to the Butt King's curse (00:30:40) * Redneck impressions about abortions (00:41:57) Videos Played # Deleted Brett Keane Video ''(not found) # Heartbeat Abortion Bill (not found) # Dr. Gupta 'doubling down' on medicinal marijuana # Marijuana leads to suicide (not found) # Beauty contest pic denied because of gun? # George W. Bush's shitty art (not found) # Critic: I want to hate Bush's paintings but ... # Mets Player called out for paternity leave (not found) # Homeless Man abuses money (not found) # Jeffrey Dahmer's house for sale (not found) Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started off the show by talking about G Man's stupidity after that religion debate. Then they played a video of Brett Keane which was nothing but Butt King complaining about atheist being jerks and seeing Christians as animals. Butt King then used dislikes on Christian videos as an example of atheist hatred. They started having shitty audio difficulties because Brett Keane cursed them with his shitty Christian video. Thankfully hey fixed it and then played a video news story on abortion and why its wrong because there's a fucking heartbeat. Next, they played a video of Sanjay Gupta give good and rational reasons why medical pan should be legal. They then played a video of a cop sweeping the evidence and blames marijuana cookie for black kids death. They started to play a video of Brett's long lost brother. Ben let the chat predict what he was going to say. It turns out he's a gun nut complaining about some shitty magazine rejecting a picture of his wife because she had a gun. How could this happen? This is America damn it! Middle of the Show After that line of insanity, the peasants took a break with a picture of Denver the last dinosaur as the title card. They returned with a story about George W. Bush's art. They played some critic of G.W wanting to hate his paintings but loves to suck the dick of good art. Next was a video of some asshole being mad at a baseball player for paternity leave. Then they played a news story of a homeless man who took $3,700 from the ATM and a video of Jeffery Dahmer's house going for sale. TJ said he would like to live there. End of the Show The peasants took a break and then they answered some stupid goddamn Jesuit malware penis exterminating questions. They talked about spanking girls in the Czech Republic. They also talked about hell and religion. Later they talked about Russia and the United Nations. They also talked about other shit. Quotes * "And then he paints this picture of Vladimir Putin looking like he would bitchslap Satan with his cock." -TJ referencing the contrast of George Bush's paintings * "I don't hate Jesus Christ like I don't hate the historical figure that may or may not have existed, it's hat others who live in today's day and age that do horrible and disgusting things in his name that I have a problem with" -Ben * "The Bible is riddled with fucking contradictions" -TJ Trivia * The arguments Brett makes as a Christian can be refuted by his own old atheist videos. * At the age of 8, TJ would jerk off to Victoria Secret Catalogs. At the age of 14, TJ would buy porno magazines and cigarettes from Asian convenience stores. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page